Eyes Like Yours
by WeirdVision
Summary: A sequel to Thief of Hearts.


**Eyes Like Yours**

It was all about the eyes. She could feel them watching her right there in the middle of the reception room. It was an odd feeling. There was only one person she could think of who would look at her with such an intensity and he wasn't there, he couldn't be. Just in case she was wrong she had scanned the people's faces and thought for a moment to have seen that pair of eyes starring back at her, but then it had gotten lost in the crowd and no sign of him ever since, so she blamed it on her hyperactive imagination and the secret wish to see him again.

Bored, she turned to the bar and ordered another drink. She wasn't enjoying the party; in fact, she would have never attended it if it hadn't been for her boss. There was a wealthy businessman, new in town, who was pressuring for an aggressive take over. Why he was fixating on that small company nobody knew, but he was stubborn and refused to give up.

That was where she was coming into the game. She was supposed to tame the beast as she had done before with other annoying clients. Everything was done clean, no blackmail, cheating or pimping, just a lot of talking and sometimes flirting, if the situation called for it and she liked the guy. So, there she was, cursing her boss for having insisted she wear a black cocktail dress one size too small and herself for having listened to him. She played, distracted, with the ring on her finger and then moved her attention onto the full glass placed in front of her.

She felt strange, standing alone at the bar and waiting for him to introduce her to the enemy. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a party without being accompanied by one, or several, guys. Maybe that was why she felt so awkward, she missed the company, but she had to be single tonight. From her experience she knew she had better chances to succeed if she was alone, especially if the man was coaxed into giving her a ride home, which was the reason why she had arrived by cab. Not that he was going to pass through her apartment door, that night or any other. If things got complicated she could always hide behind the five diamond gold circles ring on her hand. It could easily pass for a wedding or engagement ring, though an unconventional one, if worn on the right finger. It had helped more than once and she was convinced it was going to help again.

The loud noise made by voices that almost covered the music, combined with the smoke from too many lit cigarettes, were giving her a headache. The eyes were on her again, sending a shiver down her spine, and she picked up her glass and slalomed between people busy talking and dancing, walking towards the terrace in search of a breath of fresh air. She didn't notice the shadow following her from far.

The fresh air of the night helped her clear her head and she leaned against the rail, glass still in hand, and watched the surrounding sea of city lights. She looked up and stared at the sky full of stars. It was a wonderful summer night, perfect for a walk, preferably not alone, so what the hell was she doing there? Work, right, she remembered. Then she felt his presence; she hadn't heard him approaching, but now he was standing right behind her, his tall frame drawing a cold shadow over her, dominating her. She froze and had to force her muscles to relax enough to draw in a long shallow breath. So he was there, what next?

Dark eyes roamed over the slim figure, dark loose curls, tiny waist, and long legs. His fingers itched to touch her tanned skin, she had just returned from a long vacation, and he drew them into a fist to stop them from reaching out. Instead, he leaned in to inhale her scent. The same perfume he remembered so well. Still annoying and still addictive. His warm breath caressing her bare shoulder made her shiver and the stars seemed to shine brighter for a moment, even if her eyes were closed. The sound of her glass crashing against the pavement two stories below them woke her up from her reverie.

"I guess I owe you another drink." His voice half purr half chuckle tickled her ear.

"I guess so," she replied, sending a smile into the night.

"Soon…" A whisper. A promise. Who knew?

She turned around but he was gone. She hadn't even gotten the chance to see how he looked out of the rubber suit. Had he ever been there or had it all been a product of her imagination? Hard to tell. She stared into the void and chuckled softly shaking her head. Whatever it was it had brought a bit of excitement to a boring night.

Not expecting anything else to happen that could top that, she glanced at her watch and returned to the reception room, aiming for the bar to get herself another drink, when she was stopped by her boss, accompanied by a tall, dark, and handsome man. Two pairs of eyes flared in recognition as they stared at each other.

"Mr. Wayne, allow me to introduce you to my associate," the older man said. "My dear, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Associate? Last time she had checked she was barely a part time employee, showing up mostly just for the strategy meetings and doing less real work. She wondered if, with the title, came a bonus too, but she doubted it. There were no associates in the firm.

"I think we've met before…" she smiled and offered her hand.

"I am sure I would have remembered it," he replied calmly and, taking her hand in his, he turned it around to kiss the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he grinned at her.

"I wish I could say the same," she murmured, as it dawned on her that this was the man who wanted to take over their company, the one she had to fight with.

Her boss frowned at her, unused to such behavior from her part, but the new potential business partner didn't seem annoyed.

"I noticed you don't have a drink. May I offer you one?" Bruce inquired with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Martini. Straight. No olives," she ordered boldly.

The older man watched them almost in panic, but whatever his little protegee's strategy was it seemed to be working, as Wayne only nodded, listening to her answer. "If you'll excuse me…" he mumbled and retreated discreetly, leaving those two alone before they gave him a heart attack. He forced himself to not look back, because it could have been considered a sign of weakness, and he had to repeat to himself a couple of times that he trusted her, he really trusted her, no matter what, and she had never disappointed him, to be able to breathe, more relaxed again.

Bruce left too, but returned promptly with two glasses, one of which he handed to her. She took it and dipped her lips into the cold liquid, eyeing him with curiosity.

"So you're the one who wants to ruin our business," she said pensively. "May I ask why?" Casual talk. Assess the enemy. Infiltrate. Strike when he least expects it and take him down. This was the drill. Only, something was telling her it wasn't going to be that easy this time.

"I don't discuss business at parties," he stated.

"I see," she murmured, though she didn't believe one word of it. "How about a business lunch?" Her eyes narrowed invitingly. Or was that daringly? Defiantly. He failed to put a name to that look.

"Dinner. Tuesday."

"Thursday."

"7:30. I'll send the car."

"I'll be at work." Words fell like bombs, a pause after each explosion.

Her smirk was a warning that she did care about her work and no, she wasn't going to dress nicely for him. That she didn't want him anywhere near her home. No way she was letting this man get close to her family, he was too dangerous, in more ways than just one.

He answered her smirk with one of his own. He liked the verbal duel, it was so much different from what he was used to, explosives and guns, and more entertaining too, especially since it came with no aches in the end and no one was getting hurt except maybe for his pride. Or hers, it hadn't been decided yet; so far it was a tie. The urge to run his fingers over that soft skin was becoming stronger than ever. A temporary truce couldn't hurt, could it?

"Fine. A dance?"

"I'd love to." A smile. It started with her lips and poured out through her eyes.

The glass was dropped again and neither of them noticed. As they graciously moved in silence around the dance floor their eyes continued the duel, saying things they weren't prepared to say, or hear. It was the calm before the storm, the real war was about to start soon… just like he had promised.

THE END


End file.
